Sunsets Last Forever
by ShinjukuSecrecy
Summary: The whole cast is given a chance to relax from the awaiting mysteries in Ikebukuro, but how well can it be spent? Can Izaya and Shizuo take one day to not fight? Will Shinra realize that Celty can't swim? Will Kasuka ever escape the twins eyes to relax? Find out here. (Aaah, this is my first fanfiction, I'm so afraid..)


The sun rays beaming down were blinding to most, wet footsteps trailed throughout the shores, laughing and groaning could be heard, as well as whispers trying to be hidden throughout the air, soon chuckling sea's color was so vibrant in its lusting shimmer of sunlight glazing over the waves, the shallow light blue color was just beautiful, especially the deep blue once getting farther out. Creatures just seemed to be roaming around plentifully, although hidden from larger footsteps stomping past. There were even hermit crabs hidden up by the rocks in the concave of the shadows. Volley ball nets were being set up, someone had already found the beach shack and were setting it up. Umbrellas and towels were already laid down, the dock was even open for diving and fishing.. There's just so much to explore and do, it's in a splendor amount of how much anyone can do with this variety.  
>It seemed like everyone had just gotten a day off with one of those free passes to get here. Why was extremely unexpected and unknown - it's surprising how no one questioned it, but the beach was famous enough that it was assumed to be true. Simon had already fixed up the shack to his liking and was already fixing up the drinks and food.. People had to eat and cool off somehow. Mikado was showing off something he found by the rocks to Anri, who was smiling in attempts, Kida was already trying to brush it off and drag them both off towards the water (mostly to get Anri wet and to get Mikado to make a move). As for the rest, Erika was still showing off the manga she bought to walker, Kadota was waiting by the dock, and Togusa was still refusing to come down from where the van was, even with all three of them persisting, but he said he'd be down shortly so.. all they could do was wait, truly. Kasuka wasn't looking forward to swimming.. or being in the sun.. But Shizuo really wanted to him walk around the shore with him to catch up, so that's what he did. Shizuo could really just lay down on the top of those rocks.. with how the sun is shining, it'd be so much most relaxing.. but Kasuka was already sweating so much, so he decided why not just have a walk around for a bit. Mairu and Kururi were practically like dogs, trying to chase after Kasuka but only to have Izaya hold them back. He was in charge of them after all, he did say he'd let Shinra have this one time alone with Celty.. but seriously, trying to get her to swim without a waterproof GPAPDA unit? Love to see how that will turn out. Mairu and Kururi ended up plotting ways of how to get Kasuka away from Shizuo while rubbing sunscreen on each other, while Izaya just tried his best to stay out of the sun, curled up on the towel with an umbrella sprawled over, protecting both the cooler and their purses.. (and his own, but it's just a bag of his.. supplies.) Celty was persisting on staying onto the beach, rapidly typing on her device to try and convince Shinra not so, pulling away with correage blowing in the air, but Shinra just continued by splashing her.. with earned him a pretty good aim back.. and it wasn't a friendly one. Namie had just finished getting down here.. her arrival had been a bit delayed from the mishap of something involving Izaya.. but let's not get into that. Seiji had been keeping his make-up caked lie company on the way there, but he began to hold her hand and walk her down the beach in a romantic manner, and Kuzuhara had just been given permission to watch over everyone to ensure safety over the area.. after all, so many people can drown. Tom was waiting with Vorona, discussing their last clients as a younger skipped around and glanced around their set up, soon taking a few sips from her juice, relaxing.  
>This pace remained for quite a while. Sure, a few thing escalated, it was discovered that Anri can't swim, Kadota gets very annoyed if his silence is interrupted when fishing, Celty's PDA is not waterproof, Mairu's hair does not like seawater, Izaya knows how to braid, Kasuka does not like heights, Shizuo gets really dizzy if he bathes in the heat for too long, and Simon's drinks are pretty refreshing. But events began to collide when the volleyball area was finished being set up.<br>Kida had the idea of having all the girls compete in a volleyball competition for a title and a prize for three runner-ups, and some girls agreed (Namie, Vorona, Mairu and Kururi) while others were antsy and against it, not really feeling into the idea. So to settle this, someone recommended a game with the boys firstly for it to be decided. (by Celty) Kida wouldn't deny it so pairs were made up of the boys in two. Kasuka decided that this would be a better way of catching up with his brother, so he brought it up. Shizuo wouldn't deny it, but it seems a little unfair. Kida paired up with Mikado, trying to get him to prove that he could be lady's man, and to get Mikado to man up. Kadota thought about it as a way to pass time but with Togusa actually getting pumped over it, they decided to do it without holding back. Walker.. really didn't want to, he was happy with his manga, but he had to be paired up with someone, so Seiji was picked out of the bunch for him. Izaya already stated dead off that he wasn't getting involved, and being paired up with Simon would be an extremely unfair ratio so the idea was terminated. And with that, the games were set off.  
>Of course, Seiji was too busy dawdling his eyes over towards his love, and Walker was too out of it (and out of shape) that it was easy that they lost. Kasuka would be open for passes and blocks and Shizuo was good with spikes and alternates. (of course he was.) Next was Togusa and Kadota against Mikado. Of course it wasn't fair but seeing as who they were against, Kadota went easy and Togusa would not stop slamming with those spikes. Kida would just block them and try to get Mikado to bounce back, but it took around four tries for Mikado to do it. It ended up being a draw, but with how Kida and Mikado were out of breath, it was decided that Kadota and Togusa were to go on to compete against Kasuka and Shizuo. Togusa and Shizuo were practically head to head, Togusa's spikes just went completely past Shizuo and Shizuo's spikes were impossible to block or stop. It all decided on how well Kasuka and Kadota would pass and aim, and Kadota ended up.. losing from Shizuo being an over protective brother.. which means now Kida and Mikado are against Shizuo and Kasuka.. And Shizuo doesn't seem to be calming down. Shinra walked over and nudged Izaya to lean up. He peered over at the teams and sighed, deciding it was time enough to step in. Being a new team being made, matches were saved for later for the new teams to get a ranking. Seiji and Walker were pulled back, and with both Seiji and Shinra partially being distracted, it was a one-on-one with Izaya and Walker. Walker obviously lost because well. Izaya blocked his spike, almost fell, caught himself, flipped around and spiked back with a kick. And that was end match. And que the sharp elbow against Shinra for him to focus. Next for the uprising team were Kida and Mikado. Neither of them wanted to go against Shizuo, but Kida truly didn't want to lose to Izaya. It was too bad, so sad, because you have some speedy devil on the opposite team. Izaya only won from making Kida winded up with memories and he ended up being too distracted to stop the ball. Next.. was the final match. Shinra and Izaya against Shizuo and Kasuka. Simon had considered stepping in, not wanting to see bloodshed, but with how things are going.. Kida spoke up. To avoid further damages, only Izaya and Shizuo can fight against each other. And if it gets out of hand, meaning someone starts to bleed, or collapse, then its over; a match is settled. Simon is allowed to step in if it turns into more than just a volleyball match, as well as Celty.<br>With this.. it started. The same backlash that was usually given was drawn out again, Izaya spat venom, "You look pretty excited, considering the fact you're losing. I find it kind of funny how you can't even compete with me properly without there being some kind of rule involved, just so no one will get hurt. Kind of pathetic, really.." He grinned before Shizuo barked back, "Shut the hell up and just pass." Of course Shizuo wasn't going to to be 'fun', he's too preoccupied on spending tim and proving his worth to Kasuka. Izaya waited a bit longer before aiming one way.. and passing the other way, hoping for him to fall for it, but of course he didn't. He quickly barged over and bounced the ball back up before spiking it, making Izaya rush over to block it with his fore arm, the impact making the ball raise high at an angle, being a few second before it landed pretty damn far on Shizuo's side. "Oops~ Your fault, your loss. Looks like you have to go get it." Shizuo was getting tired of Izaya's shitty attitude pretty fast. Almost too fucking fast.. but he didn't, Kasuka was still there after all. Passes like this continued with snotty comments from both sides, each time being a draw and a repeat over and over, the scores were around 39 now.. Izaya was going to pass.. but something seemed to go wrong. Wearing his hood up in this head was making his vision.. stir.. it began to form inwards and outwards, back and forth.. everything was shaking, colors blended lighter and lighter.. until it all faded to white. He collapsed, the boll rolled into the middle of the net.. Namie laughed, so did Shizuo, "That's what you get!" ..He was out of breath himself. His arms were actually sore.. damn, the flea really put up a fight.. It would have been Shizuo's win, but when Simon came out and felt Izaya.. it was declared as a disqualification on both members for a medical reason. Shinra came over, because when he saw Izaya's medical files, there was nothing on being worn out or the heat.. but once he felt his forehead and pulled away from being burned, it was a heat stroke. "Get him inside, right now. We need him to be cold quickly." It wasn't fatal, Izaya still had a pulse, but from the lack of sweat when the jacket was removed, it could be severe. Shizuo actually felt a bit uncomfortable. He did say he didn't want to do this.. Not that he really cares about him or anything. But because he pushed him out to do it, he walked over and picked him up, carrying him inside the shack and preparing the futon so he'd be comfortable, but not so.. hot. (Erika is being held down so hard to not rush in there. So hard. Seriously, Walker, Kadota, and Togusa.) Izaya had a cold cloth put on his forehead with an ice pack in a cooler next to him to keep him cooled off, and he was getting back to a room temperature.. but Shizuo wasn't letting Shinra do it. He let him tell him what do to, but he wouldn't let him put his hands on him. (because he's handling his damn problems). Several times, Izaya's body had to be wet with the cloth to get him hydrated.. because Shizuo couldn't bring himself to.. you know..  
>The girls were playing now, but Izaya was still sleeping. It was better now, being at a normal, cooler temperature and he was checked up on, but Shizuo hadn't moved.. mostly because he passed out after a while, it was too hot and he got sleepy from that game. Izaya stirred awake, and went to lean up, but there was an intense pain in this throat, shoulders, and stomach.. a soreness radiated in his legs and his arms, making him lean back down, the weight on top of him shifting. His throat felt practically bone dry. His eyes felt so heavy, he could barely open them unless he used even ounce of effort he had left.. only to see blonde hair wafted into his face. Wow, yeah, this is totally useful. Once he could open his eyes fully from them getting watery, he saw.. Shizuo? No. No, this had to be some.. strangely-twisted nightmare. He tried to get up again, but a groaning erupted through the beast, as well as his grip getting tighter.. And there's the massive pain.. he's holding his arms still with his own arms wrapped around him and behind his back in some kind of embrace. Maybe it's because Izaya's like an ice pack right now.. Yeah, that's it. He leaned back down, not having any weapon on him to use to get him off, so it's best to wait, right?<br>Within a few minutes, Izaya jolted up, unable to stay down any longer. His mouth was too dry, he felt too uncomfortable and he was getting too hot and too tired! He let Shizuo stayed on him but from the force he rolled upwards, he ended up getting Shizuo to lay down, and Izaya was practically kept on top of him. He tried to pull away rapidly, he didn't like his lips being that close to his- no way! He even tried to unwrap his arms with his own, but his grip was of course, too tight. But thankfully, the water he needed at at the end of the bed. He reached over with firm difficulty, but he got it and swallowed practically more than half the glass, needing it from the event before feeling refreshed.. and even more tired than before. They both needed to rest.. So, even with his attempts to make this position look normal, it was a failure and would be hard to explain to anyone who walked in, especially with Izaya curled up on his chest and rubbing the inside of his calf with his foot when asleep.  
>When they both finally woke up, Shizuo just raised his arms and awkwardly waited until Izaya woke up.. he looked too gentle and kin when he was asleep, and he couldn't really hurt him with him being defenseless. Izaya came to and was surprised his head wasn't bashed in, but obliged with Shizuo's gestures and got off. "..Don't you look at me like I caused this. What even happened out there?" Shizuo cleared his throat, trying to get comfortable while trying to fix his hair, "Well.. you kind of passed out. And you got too hot. So Shinra brought you in here and he kept you cool until you woke up and I didn't expect you to be here and I was tired so I went to sleep and you just crawled over me when I was asleep.." Izaya glared, "Shinra couldn't even pick me up with help, so it wasn't him. And I'm not the cuddly type. I woke up with you onto of me and my throat was dry. I got up, you wouldn't let go, and I ended up passing out after getting a drink." Shizuo sighed, trying his best to sound irritated, "Just shut up. You've already gone through enough.. so.. I won't kill you this time. So.. uh.. go on, scram." He couldn't even keep direct contact. Izaya found this intriguing, "But what if I don't want to shut up? What if I'm comfortable here? And since when did you care so much about me?~" He grinned and nudged him more and more, Shizuo beginning to get irritated from embarrassment, "I don't care about you! You can go die in a hole for all I care! Just get the hell out!" Izaya got closer, trying to get him to look at him and get pissed, "Nooo~ I'm too comfortable right here. Plus, your face is starting to light up. What are you hiding from me? Something important, I can tell~ Come on, don't be such a big baby~ You're a 'big boy' aren't you?" Oh yes, he was treating him like a child. Shizuo got angry and glared over at him, only to just smack into Izaya's face and clash with his lips, purely by accident. Shizuo didn't pull back from shock but Izaya just whipped back after he just found out what he did, covering his own mouth. "..Y..What was that for..!? You just slammed your jaw into my teeth..!" He uncovered his mouth, rubbing his own lips, running his tongue over his teeth. Just then, Shinra walked in, "Oh, so you're awake!" Shizuo just hung his head, his eyes shifting at the floorboards as his face darkened in flush, Izaya wiping his mouth repeatedly as his eyes darted at Shizuo one more before landing on Shinra.. today was going to be difficult.<p> 


End file.
